Kathleen Lester
Kathleen Lester (Played by Fix-It) is the daughter of Hades. She has been at camp for 3 years. Biography Kathleen was born in a small middle-class family (in Maine) with two children. Her life was pretty awesome until her step-father was killed in a home robbery by a tall guy who remains unknown. Kathleen had bonded a lot with her father and was pretty much her best friend, so it was natural she would react badly to his death. No one had expected her to hurt as much as she did, though. After spending many years trying to deal with the trauma and her own mind, she began fixating on one thing: the truth. She did as much research as she could, but drew only blanks. Kathleen still knew nothing. She felt helpless and felt like she couldn't control her own life. Her mother sent her off to CHB, guilty for leaving her own daughter in the dark for so long. The rest is history. Physical Appearance Kathleen is short, clocking in at only 4'11" and is also pretty heavily underweight due to her eating habits; she weighs 81 lbs. She has thin arms and legs, which is again, another indicator of her poor diet. Her skin is pale and her hair is long and black. Although they appear purple, her eyes are a deep blue. She has the body and face of a elementary-aged child. Her hands are calloused and rough, but small. Her appearance is a bit deceiving, but not much. She is not strong. Mental Appearance Strengths She's sneaky and cunning. Kathleen knows how to get what she wants and how to leave without a trace left behind. She's a tough opponent, to say the least. Weaknesses Kathleen is very dis-attached from reality and her emotions. She has horrible coping methods and honestly, has no idea what she's doing. She's just a kid. Besides that, though, she's physically weak and has poor social skills. Powers Kathleen's heritage has granted her two abilities, both attributed with and around the concept of death. She utilizes both the physical and physiological states of it through her two powers, and has trained both as best she can for the time being. Her first ability is mediumship. In layman's terms: she can speak to the dead, with some restrictions of course. Kathleen serves as the mediator between communication of the living and the dead, and is able to transport messages back and forth between the two planes of existence when she chooses. She cannot see the dead; the only contact she has with them is transmitted through auditory means. As is life, though, nothing works perfectly and Kathleen's power has a debilitating catch -- she can only come into contact with people she has never spoken to before. She gets one chance for each dead and that's it. She has blown her chance several times to the dismay of others. The second ability given to her is the power to summon spirits as physical entities and use them for multiple purposes. The size and shape of a spirit are unpredictable/random and unalterable. They do not move once they have been summoned into a spot, and will last for an entire minute before they fade. The only thing Kathleen has control over is their density, surprisingly. She has been known to turn them dense like bricks and permeable like water. Weapon Kathleen is not trusted enough to own any sort of magical weapon. Past incidents have stripped her of that privilege... however, she still is allowed to carry around a simple knife when she is sent out of camp or in training. The knife is confiscated during her free hours for Camp safety concerns. In her tote bag, Kathleen keeps three syringes on her. If she were to bring any more around, they would shatter into a thousand glass shards, so three is her limit. She uses these mainly for pranking other campers by collecting their blood samples and then throwing them out when she gets back to the Hades cabin. Staff have begun to crack down on her antics more often, though, and her supply has started to deplete. Trivia * Everyone hates this stupid little girl.